


The Crime Lord's Lover

by Snowy5392



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Dark Past, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Past Abuse, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Past Violence, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:51:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy5392/pseuds/Snowy5392
Summary: "You lie in a city where crime runs rampant. One day, you save a young boy's life, not knowing that he is the Crime Lord's son, and you have just joined the No-Harm list."Young man saves Crime Lord's son while escaping from his dark past.





	The Crime Lord's Lover

You sigh has you walk the long way home after being called a slut by your co-workers.


End file.
